Kicked Out
by Jaida857
Summary: When Jade crosses the line one too many times, her dad kicks her out, at age 14. She doesn't know what she's going to do, until an unlikely friend offers to let her move in to his RV. Will this finally allow her to open up, and will she find more than a friend? Bade shipping, set about two years before Tori gets into HA. Cade/Jandre friendship. Slight Cabbie in later chapters.
1. No Tears

**Alright, my first try at a Victorious fanfiction! The idea just came to me one day and I liked where it was going. **

**Victorious does not belong to me, all credit to Dan Schneider. Rated T for later chapters and some language. **

* * *

Jade West did not cry. She didn't show weakness, she didn't show fear, and she did not let any emotions get the better of her. It wasn't surprising to herself or her father when she took his yelling with a blank face, eyes staring off just past his head. She wouldn't look down, because that showed submission, and she wouldn't look at him. Why should she? It wasn't as if-

"Get out."

The fourteen year old's eyes flashed and she flicked her head over an inch to stare down her father. To her credit she hid her feelings very well. The confusion didn't creep onto her face one bit when she heard the words.

"What did you just say?" she demanded, a dangerous glint in her eye. Her father glared at her now.

"Don't use that tone with me Jade," he warned her, taking a threatening step forward. She didn't move.

"I'll use whatever tone I want," she mumbled, looking away from him as he shook his head.

"Fine, but I told you to get out."

"Get out of where?" Jade snapped, meeting his eyes again and throwing her hands up. She had no idea what he was talking about. What, was he sending her to her room like a child?

"Get out of my house."

This time even her own acting skills couldn't stop the shock that permeated her usually stone features. She was sure she had misheard her father, but the look on his face said otherwise.

"You're kicking me out?" she asked in disbelief. "You are kicking me out of my home?"

"This is my house," her father said firmly, taking another step forward with his hand raised in an all too familiar way. Jade didn't flinch. She was used to it after over a decade of it. "And I will not allow that kind of disobedience under this roof."

"Well where the hell do you want me to go?!" Jade shouted, waiting for his hand to make contact with her face as it always did. This time however, her father lowered his hand and took a step back from his daughter.

"I don't care where you go. But you're not coming back until you learn to listen."

Jade's facade cracked a little at the realization of what was happening. She was actually being thrown out of her own house. By her own father. In the middle of the night. With no family living in the city.

"Dad, I'm-" Jade began, but stopped herself instantly. She would _not _apologize, not to him. It didn't even matter. She could have a bag packed in under five minutes and be out of there before things got ugly. "I'm getting a bag first," she amended her sentence, the blank expression returning to her face as she stormed to her room with her head held high. She refused to even break that look in private, grabbing her black school bag and shoving in random clothes, a couple pairs of scissors, her favourite scary movie, and then stopping in the bathroom before walking right past her father and to the front door.

She did not close it on the way out.

* * *

"Shit!" Jade screamed when she was a safe distance from her house. She stopped on the sidewalk to kick a nearby trashcan, ignoring it's spilled contents and continuing her walk. She was headed to the only place she could think of staying: her best friend Cat's house. Okay, maybe Cat wasn't the brightest girl around, and maybe her brother was a whole different level of freak, but she wouldn't make Jade leave. At the very least she would get one night there before figuring out what she could do until her dad let her come home.

Not that she really wanted to go home at all, but she was fourteen for crying out loud! Where else was she supposed to live? She didn't have any desire to stay at her other friends houses, not that she had many real friends who would let her stay. Not to mention she didn't even like half of the people she called "friends." Her mind jotted down a quick list of names, the people she hung out with regularly. Cat, of course, Andre, Beck, Robbie... that was it, unless you count the puppet.

Jade rolled her eyes and picked up the pace. It was getting cold outside and she didn't want to stop to take out her jacket. Instead she frowned and blew into her hands, navigating her way through the LA suburbs in the dark.

* * *

The broken glass could be fixed, but the hysterical redhead could not.

Jade let out a heavy sigh of frustration and watched as her best friend rolled around on the ground in fright and what sounded like laughter. Hey, how else was she supposed to get into Cat's room? Jade had only meant to remove the glass, but apparently it wasn't properly secured and she ended up shattering the entire window. That had woken Cat up, but it somehow hadn't woken up anyone else in the house, much to Jade's luck. The last thing she needed was Cat's parents on her case. They would probably just call the police.

"Cat, honey, listen," Jade said in a fake-motherly tone, using one of her common methods of controlling her friend. "You gotta stop rolling around on the floor like an idiot, okay? We'll fix the window tomorrow."

Cat stopped almost instantly, standing up straight to pull her friend in for a hug. Jade tensed but didn't complain. She needed to play nice if she wanted a roof over her head. As tame as Cat was, there was no reason to make her angry.

"Cat," Jade said in a flat tone after a few seconds, growing tired of the hug. "Calm down."

Cat pouted and let her friend out of her arms. The energetic redhead then danced over to her bed and plopped down cross legged on the edge.

"So why are you at my house?" Cat inquired with a smile as she grabbed a stuffed giraffe from her pillow.

"Look, I just need to stay here for the night," came the annoyed reply. Jade slipped her bag off of her back and got a pair of black shorts and a similar coloured tank-top out before tossing it across the room. "Turn around," she commanded. Cat giggled in a very Cat-like way and made a huge show of twisting herself to face the wall on her bed. The other girl rolled her eyes and began changing into her make-shift pyjamas.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Cat squeaked in excitement, clapping her tiny hands together and bouncing on the spot. "We can tell each other secrets and stay up late and watch funny movies and eat popcorn and-"

"NO!" Jade shouted as quietly as she could, effectively shutting up her best friend. "This isn't like a fun sleepover, okay? I just need a place to crash. My dad kicked me out and I..."

Jade trailed off, feeling uncomfortable admitting that she needed help. Sure, she _did_ need it, very badly in fact. But she was too proud and stubborn to ever say it out loud, even to Cat.

"Your dad kicked you out?" Cat exclaimed in surprise, turning back around just as Jade got the tank-top over her head. She glared at the girl, and Cat shrunk back a little. Jade sighed, knowing that if she made her cry, her parents would hear, and then they would see Jade and she wouldn't be able to stay.

"Yeah, so move over," the dark-haired girl commanded. Cat smiled again and shuffled over on her bed to allow Jade room to slide in next to her. They both got under the covers and Jade instantly laid on her side so she was facing away from her friend. Cat wasn't phased. She only giggled again and resisted the urge to start a tickle fight.


	2. A Friend In Need

**Sorry, it's been too long since I started this story. That's what I get for having four ongoing stories at once T_T You guys can check them out if I take a while to update this one. One is about Cat and Jade meeting and becoming friends, one is Jade's pregnancy told through Tori's eyes, and the newest one is about Trina moving to New York to try to make it as an actress after she graduates. I'll be juggling updates of all four, as well as throwing in a one-shot here and there, so keep your eyes peeled and I'll do my best to get everything done quickly! Now enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

The sun hadn't yet risen when Jade opened her eyes on Sunday morning. She groaned and turned onto her other side, bumping into her sleeping redheaded friend. A scowl painting itself on her face, she tore the blanket off and stumbled out of the bed that had _far _too much pink for it to be considered healthy. Cat stirred a little, giving a little giggle in her sleep and pulling her giraffe closer. The dark haired girl rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack, quickly changing into day clothes before Cat woke up. She was considering making a run for it and leaving the window for someone else to deal with but she honestly couldn't do that to Cat. As much as she hated helping people, she owed her best friend big time.

"Hey Cat, wake up," Jade whispered, giving Cat a hard shake to wake her up. Jade wanted to be long gone by the time anyone else in the house woke up in case someone came into Cat's room. The childish fourteen year old yawned widely and sat up with her eyes still closed, stretching her arms high above her head before opening her eyes. She was smiling wide when she saw her friend standing next to the bed.

"Hi Jade!" she exclaimed, a little too loud for the other girl's taste. Jade slapped a hand over Cat's mouth and glared at her. The innocent redhead just stared up with wide eyes. Jade shook her head and removed her hand from Cat's mouth, pausing briefly to pass a finger over her own lips for silence.

"I gotta get out of here before someone wakes up," Jade explained in a hushed tone, glancing behind her at the bedroom door. "But before I leave, we gotta deal with the window. Do you have any rocks around the house?"

Cat's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, but she nodded none the less. Slipping out of her bed and making her way to the window, she carefully stepped around the broken glass and reached outside. Luckily for the both of them her room was on the first story, and just outside her window was the garden. When Cat pulled herself back into the room, she had two large rocks in her hands, formerly used as decorative pieces.

"I found rocks!" she said in a very proud, yet quiet voice. Jade chuckled once and shook her head, taking the rocks and hauling her bag onto one shoulder.

"Okay, now you get back into bed," she instructed, walking a few paces away from the window and placing the rocks on the ground. "I'm going to get another piece of the glass and shatter it on the floor. After I start to run, you can call for your parents. They'll think it was just some punks who smashed your window. Got it?"

Cat nodded eagerly, hopping back into her bed and tucking herself under the covers. Jade carefully picked up a large piece of the glass, probably about a third the size of the entire thing, and held it high above her head. She waited a few seconds to make sure there was no one outside, and then threw the glass onto the floor as hard as she could, smashing it into pieces. Not half a second later was she leaping through the window frame, throwing a "Thanks Cat!" over her shoulder before racing off into the early dawn. Cat, ever an amazing actress, pulled out some killer fake tears and began wailing for her parents. Mission accomplished.

* * *

The first thing that came to Jade's mind after she stopped running was food. She was panting rather heavily in the hot LA sun, cursing the weather even in April. Slowing to an even pace she pulled her phone out of her pocket and tried tapping into some random person's wifi. Within a few minutes she had found an unlocked network and instantly pulled up her browser to look for a coffee shop nearby. There was sixty dollars in her backpack which would last her... about two days maximum. She scowled at the thought and shoved it out of her head as the search results popped up. There was a little corner cafe seven blocks away where she could grab some breakfast and make a plan. She didn't even consider going back home.

It was all too predictable in her mind. It had been inevitable that sooner or later she would drive her father over the edge and end up with no where to go. She just hadn't expected it to happen so soon, when she was only in ninth grade and, honestly, rather helpless. Despite who she was she was still a young teenager who couldn't take care of herself for very long.

Jade let out an exasperated sigh and leaned down to pull her favorite scissors from her right boot. She clutched them in her hands as she wandered on to her destination, the entire ordeal beginning to take it's toll on her. She had a crazy while ahead of herself.

* * *

Cat's parents hadn't been angry with her about the window, assuming, as Jade had planned, that some stupid street punks had thrown the rocks. With insurance to cover the damage and a "frightened" daughter clutching at her stuffed animals, they simply sighed and went out to find their son before he started eating their curtains or something.

As soon as the door was firmly shut, Cat let out a giggle and stood up to jump on her bed. Jade had been right, and everything was fine. She was perfectly content to bounce for the reminder of the day when her cellphone suddenly went off, breaking her out of the happy stupor and bringing her back to reality. She swiftly hopped off the colorful bed and danced over to where her phone was resting near her closet. She squealed in delight when the caller display said "Andre Harris," one of her closest friends.

"Yello?" she answered the phone in a sing-song voice, skipping back to her bed and collapsing onto it.

"Sup' Little Red?" Andre greeted her from the other end. "You up to anything today?"

"No, my parents have to take my brother to his special doctor after lunch. They're leaving me all alone until after dark."

Cat pouted at the last part, noticeably disheartened at the idea of being by herself for the better part of the day.

"Do you wanna come with me, Beck and Robbie to the arcade instead?" Andre suggested. Cat brightened up in an instant and sat straight up on her bed.

"That sounds like so much fun!" she exclaimed, hugging a stuffed hippo to her chest in joy. "Do you think we should invite Jade?"

"I don't know, do you want her to come?"

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea," Cat said, her stance shifting in a very Cat-like way. "Her dad kicked her out last night and she stayed at my house, but she left a few hours ago. She won't be in a very good mood."

"But didn't you just suggest we- wait, Jade's dad kicked her out?!" Andre shouted in shock, causing Cat to flinch back from the phone.

"You don't have to shout about it," she muttered, her bottom lip jutting out a second time.

"I'm sorry baby girl," Andre sighed. "So you said that Jade got kicked out? Of her own house?"

"That's what she told me," Cat shrugged, only half understanding the predicament. She was starting to tune out and drift into her own little world. "She broke into my room in the middle of the night and told me she needed to sleep there. Then she left before the sun came up. Hey do you think I should ask my mom to pick up some cotton candy?"

"Do I think- Cat, forget cotton candy please. Do you know where Jade's going?"

"Nopey nope. She just left. Why, is she okay?" Cat's voice began to rise in anxiety. "Should I make her come back? Will she get hurt because I let her leave?"

"Calm down girl, calm down. I'm sure Jade will be fine. We just need to make sure she has a place to stay tonight. Does she have her phone with her?"

"I don't know. She did have a backpack. So what arcade are we going to?"

"The one with four air hockey tables, next to that new pizza place. I'll try to call Jade and make sure she's alright. Either way we'll be over at noon to pick you up. Get your bike ready."

"Kay kay! Tell Jadey I said hi!"

"Will do baby girl, will do."

* * *

Jade hadn't answered her phone when Andre called, even when he tried another three times. She just rolled her eyes at her friends persistence and drank her black coffee. Having nothing better to do during the day she had sat around the coffee shop until the owner kicked her out for "disturbing other customers." She had only been cleaning her scissors...

As it turned out she hadn't the slightest clue where to go after it got dark. It was about nine o' clock when she finally stopped walking and sat down on the curb to think. The cool evening air sent a delicate chill down her spine as she stared at the street sign. She didn't even know where she was, and was far too apathetic to check a map on her phone. It wasn't like it mattered. She knew that she was too far away from Cat's house to bother going back there, and she hated asking for favors more than once. It only made her feel even more helpless than she already did, a feeling she did not appreciate. She was just about ready to crash in someone's backyard when she heard two sets of footsteps behind her.

"Well well well, what have we got here?"

Jade snapped her head around to gaze at the two unfamiliar faces. They were both male, wearing dark jeans and grey hoodies and looking to be in their early twenties. They also both sounded a little drunk.

"Now what's this pretty little thing doing out this late?" the other one questioned, whom Jade appropriately nicknamed "the tall one." He smiled an unsettling grin, watching her with hungry eyes as she stood up and instinctively reached for her scissors.

"What do you want?" she demanded in her most intimidating voice. These two guys did not look like they wanted to be of any help, at least not the kind she was looking for.

"Oh ho, seems like we got a feisty one here!" the short one laughed, his friend joining him while Jade only glared. "So why _are _you out here kid?"

Jade's glare faded and she only stared at the two men. She wasn't stupid enough to actually tell them anything, but she was tired and just wanted to get to sleep.

"Why shouldn't I be out here?" she snapped after a long pause, crossing her arms and ignoring her scissors for the time being.

"Hey dude, I think she might be homeless," the short one mumbled to his still laughing friend. They both perked up and took their time examining Jade, who only scowled and finally pulled out her scissors.

"I think it'd be best if you two just left me alone," she growled dangerously, holding her ground as the tall one stepped forward.

"Hey girly, if you don't have a place to stay then why don't you come back to our place?"

"She's not going anywhere," came a voice from behind both men. They turned around and Jade glanced around them in an attempt to see who had spoken. She definitely recognized the voice, realization hitting her a second before she saw Beck and Andre step out of the shadows to face the men.

"What did you say to us kid?" the tall one demanded, stumbling the slightest as he stepped forward to get in Beck's face, his friend doing the same with Andre.

"We said she's not going anywhere," Andre repeated, hands clenched into fists at his sides and putting on a brave face. Beck himself looked very calm, although there been a distinctive threatening tone in his voice when he had spoken before.

"Come here Jade," he called to her, and she didn't hesitate to grab her backpack and skirt around the men to stand between her friends. Beck tried to pull her behind him but she hit his arm away, refusing to appear as a helpless damsel in distress.

"Oh lookie here," the short one mocked with a sneer on his face. "You boys think you can take us?"

"We're not looking for trouble," Andre spoke up. "If you just turn around and walk away then we won't have a problem. No one's looking for a fight."

"We'll leave as soon as the little girl comes with us."

Jade let out a cry of absolute disgust at his words and would have gone and punched that sneer right off his face had her friends not held her back, sensing her fury after so many years of being around her. Both of the men laughed at her little display, temporarily taking their eyes off the three friends. Beck and Andre looked at each other, nodding briefly before they each stepped forward and punched the men square in the jaw. They both went reeling as Beck grabbed Jade's arm, pulling her away as they ran back to where the boys had parked their bikes. Andre jumped on his immediately where Beck paused, looking back to Jade.

"Get on the handle bars," he told her in the least demanding tone possible. Jade glared briefly before doing as he said, holding on tightly as the boys sped away from the scene.

"You okay?" Beck questioned after they were a safe distance away. Jade only scowled in response, unseen by the boy behind her.

"I didn't need you two to step in," she growled under her breath, ignoring the fact that she really was grateful they had shown up. "I could have handled things on my own."

"Better not to take any chances," he chuckled, leaning his head around his friend to watch where he was going. The three of them rode in silence for several more blocks before they both stopped in front of a familiar house.

"Why are we at your house?" Jade asked, turning to Beck as she dismounted the handlebars of the bike. She recoiled at the expression on his face, one that said he wouldn't let anyone disagree with him.

"Because you're staying here tonight."


End file.
